Christmas With Muggles
by kiss-of-cuteness
Summary: Hermione's parents want to meet her friends that are boys because they are afraid that Harry and Ron are her bfs. Ron begins to like Hermione, but will a jealous neighbour who's a life-long friend and happens to be in love with Hermione stop their romanc
1. Going home for Christmas

Hey everyone, this is my newest story! I haven't completely finished writing it but I've already done a plot outline so I know where it's going, no fear of writer's block. This is the first chapter so I hope you enjoy and review. This is just something light about what could happen over Christmas break. It will start at the beginning of Christmas break and end at the end of Christmas break so don't get your hopes up for a whole year romance. Hopefully, after my characters get together, they stay together but that's for the true writer, J.K. Rowling to decide, this is just something I think should happen. 

Disclaimer: I do not, no matter how much I wish I did, own these Characters, or the story, the plot of this is mine though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

"Hurry up you slobs! You should have packed last night!" yelled Hermione impatiently. She was standing at the bottom of the stairs to the boys dormitory and looking up agitatedly. Harry Potter sighed and brushed his thick black hair out of his eyes. Although she was one of his best friends and he loved her, Hermione could be slightly overbearing at times. Then his face brightened. This would be the first Christmas he had spent away from Hogwarts with his friends. Mrs. Weasley had invited him as well as Hermione to come and spend Christmas with the Weasley family.

Ronald Weasley has haphazardly throwing clothes into his slightly battered trunk. His owl Pigwidgeon was flying overhead making erratic moments. Pig swooped near to Ron then would pull out of the dive and attempt to drag a crumpled shirt out of Ron's trunk making it nearly impossible for Ron to pack. Ron was grinning. He couldn't wait to leave Hogwarts for two weeks. As much as he liked the building he wasn't too fond of the classes that were mandatory if you wanted to live there. Plus, a whole two weeks with his two best friends! They would be able to spend time alone, away from the rest of the school and he might be able to convince Hermione to tell him whom Ginny was dating at the moment. His sister hadn't told him and it was driving him insane. He wanted to tell the scum that was going out with Ginny what would happen if he tried to do anything with or if he broke her heart. Ron's threats to give a person a beating were no longer empty. He had grown to 6'2", his shoulders had broadened and he had impressive biceps, forearms and abdominals from being the Keeper and Captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team.

Hermione stomped her foot in frustration then decided yelling was not going to make the boys move any faster and went to check that she had packed all her books. She was slightly nervous about this holiday. Although she had spent much of her summers with Harry and Ron she was nervous about them coming to her house. Molly had invited the trio to spend Christmas at the Burrow, but Hermione's parents had wanted her to come home and bring her friends with her. They had told her that she wouldn't be able to visit the Burrow anymore unless they met Ron and Harry. It wasn't that they didn't trust her, they told Hermione, it was just that at the age of sixteen hormones could sometimes make her do things she normally wouldn't do. _As if_. Hermione snorted derisively. _Fall in love with Harry or Ron, it would be like falling in love with a brother_. She had talked the idea of coming to her house over with her friends and they had agreed to it. Arthur Weasley, after hearing of his son's holiday plans, had given Ron a camera and told him to take a picture of anything mugglish. Ron had agreed somewhat reluctantly. He, after all, didn't think that muggles could be _that_ interesting. He'd rather take pictures of Hermione, and Harry of course.

The boys thundered down the stairs into the common room carrying their relatively light trunks. After all, how much stuff did a guy need? Ron nudged Harry and asked, "Could you imagine Hermione without her books?" Harry tried to picture it and gave it up. It was impossible!

Hermione turned around and smiled when she saw the two boys. "Come on now, lets not be late," she said briskly.

"Hermione," Ron moaned, "the train doesn't leave for forty-five minutes."

"If we want to get a compartment to ourselves then we'd better leave now." Harry nodded his agreement and picking up his trunk. Ron, attempting to be a gentleman, picked up Hermione's bags and tried not to groan at the weight.

"What have you got in here, Hermione?"

"Nothing much, I have clothes at home, just a few books for a bit of studying and light reading."

Harry laughed outright at this. He knew how 'light' Hermione's books were, even the ones she used for her 'light' reading. With a final moan Ron heaved the bags off the ground and the threesome headed down to the Hogwarts Express.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N Hope you liked it. Maybe more or less than my other story Frog Legs for Dinner, this one relates to more people. I just want to also say that must of the romantic events in this story will be realistic (I'll point them out when they come up) because they've happened to me. Please read and review!!!!


	2. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: This story does not belong to me, the plot does though, and the ideas are mine with occasional grammar input from my little sis who reads while I type. Give her an oscar she informed me I used Scott stiffened in Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 (it's no longer in Chapter 4)! Scott and Madi are also mine, they are purely fictional. Actually I know a Scott with blond hair, and a Madi, but they're not related and I think they both have blue eyes.

This is a cute poem I read in a Chicken Soup that I thought would fit in to kind of describe the friendship our golden trio has:

I Need You Now 

_Friend, I cannot stand alone._

_I need your hand to hold,_

_The warmth of your gentle touch_

_In my world that's grown so cold._

_Please be a friend to me_

_And hold me day by day._

_Because with your loving hand in mine,_

_I know we'll find the way._

_Becky Tucker_

That's the second half of the poem. If you want to hear the rest put it in your reviews and I'll repost the chapter with the whole poem.

**Chapter Two**

When the small group arrived at the Hogwarts Express, still the bright red it had been since their first year at Hogwarts, they were the only students there. "Hermione," puffed Ron, "We're the only people here! We could have left later."

"But then we wouldn't have our choice of compartments," she replied quickly then steered the boys towards a compartment in the back of the train. "I'm so glad you're able to come with us, Harry," she commented. "It must be awful being at the castle without out us for Christmas," she continued cheekily, "after all, I know how much you would miss me." Hermione then proceeded to wink at him. Ron stared, his eyes bulging slightly. This wasn't the Hermione he knew; the bookworm at school would never consciously flirt. Harry was also amazed and had no reply to this new side of Hermione. "Boys," she said seeing the looks on their faces, "there is a substantial secret I must let you in on. At home I am quite a different person than I am at school. At school my grades are everything, at home grades still matter but I'm a lot more fun and relaxed." With that she plopped down on the seat and stretched her legs out. Harry and Ron stumbled over to their plush velvet seats. Ron sat beside Hermione and couldn't help giving her a strange look every now and then and Harry sat across from them.

Before long the weirdness from Hermione's comments had worn off and the three were in a deep discussion about whether Albus Dumbledore or Godric Gryffindore was the more powerful wizard. Harry staunchly stood by Dumbledore while Ron and Hermione argued for Gryffindor. Ron explained, "Yes, Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard of our time but do think of what Gryffindor did. He established an entire school and made the sorting hat, as well as discovering how to fly without transfiguring into a bird!"

"Ron," Harry questioned, "how did you know that?"

"Know what?"

"That Godric Gryffindor invented the incantation to make a wizard fly?"

"Yes Ron," Hermione joined in, "how did you know?"

"Umm.... I read it."

"You read something!" Harry exclaimed quite shocked.

"Yeah, it was in Hogwarts: A History." With that sentence Hermione nearly fell off her seat.

"You read Hogwarts: A History and actually retained some of the information?" she queried in disbelief.

"It's not like I'm illiterate or something!" Ron pointed out huffily. His cheeks began to turn red. "I am passing my classes with an average of Excellent. Just because I don't enjoy them though..." he didn't finish his sentence but turned towards the window in a bad mood.

Hermione cringed. She hadn't meant to make him mad, she just wanted to know why Ron had read a book, voluntarily that is. The friends stayed in silence for half an hour until Ron looked away from the scenes flashing past the window. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I just don't like everyone thinking I'm stupid."

"No we're sorry Ron," apologized Hermione, "it's just that it's not like you to read of your own free will. Will you forgive me, pleeeeeeease?" the last sentence was said in mock sorrow.

"Of course, I'm sorry for over-reacting."

With her forgiveness ensured Hermione threw herself on Ron and nearly killed him while giving him a hug. She stifled a yawn into his chest then let him go. "I'm exhausted, I stayed up late to pack," she explained. She leant back into the seat and rested her head against the back of it.

"You should have packed today with us," suggested Harry trying not to smile. Hermione sat up straight, leant over and punched him in the arm. "What was that for?" asked Harry. Hermione just smiled and fell asleep. Harry and Ron began chatting quietly about quidditch, a topic which was taboo when Hermione had any say in the matter, when Hermione shifted in her sleep and cuddled up to Ron sighing contentedly. Not knowing what to do Ron placed his maroon clad arm around her so she wouldn't get a crick in the neck. Harry smiled a secretive smile and hoped that Christmas would provide an ample opportunity to get his best friends together. Mistletoe had a place in many of his ideas. Soon after Ron nodded off too and his chin rested on Hermione's head. Harry wanted to laugh but suppressed it and quietly left the compartment to seek an excitable Colin Creevey and the infamous camera he carried with him.

A/N 

I'm having so much fun writing this story, it's so fluffy and happy and cute and full of romantic things (especially in later chapters) I know I said it'd be realistically romantic and this scene so is. Can any of you tell me you haven't fallen asleep on your guy friends during a long trip? I didn't think so. This was kind of taken from a trip I took to Quebec, I fell asleep on this guy and he liked me (I didn't know that, well, not really, lol) and my friends took pictures, they weren't the prettiest pictures (I don't look good asleep). Then the tour guide who would be coming with us got on the bus and spoke into a megaphone. Not fun....

To my reviewers:

GryffundorNoUsagi – I am continuing this story so don't worry, and it gets better, can you believe it?

Hiei's lil dragon -I promise in an upcoming chapter (probably later) I'll describe how hot Ron is. But for your benefit here's a rewritten part of my chapter:

"It's not like I'm illiterate or something!" A very hot, sexy, Ron pointed out huffily. His cheeks began to turn red which looked very seductive. His sensuous looks overpowered the compartment and both Harry and Hermione simultaneously fell to their knees and begged Ron to marry them. Ron didn't know which one to choose because he didn't want to hurt either of his friends. He then decided to move to a place where they allowed polygamy. He tried to get married there but every person who started the wedding or attended the wedding was overwhelmed by his gorgeousity and fell in love with him. So he never got married.

I hope you meet him and marry him. I nearly cried yesterday when I heard on the radio Orlando Bloom got engaged, he's my favourite. Then my friend showed me a picture of Kate Bosworth where she's really ugly and it made me feel a bit better.

Jekl - Yes, Ron with muggles **is **fun. Super fun, that's why I'm writing about it, and it's not just any muggles, wait till you meet Mr. Granger.

Lotrings08- I'm glad you think it's funny. It's supposed to be. It will get funnier and "awww" ier

Mage-Aurian- My first reviewer! I'm glad you love both my stories, I love them too. It's because they're so lovable, like me!

Anyways thanks everyone, the response I've had to this story was overwhelming, I think that's just because nobody reviewed my other story ;( Oh well, If I'd just read the title I probably wouldn't have read it either. Read and review this chapter!!!! And check out my other story!!!


	3. Meeting Mr Defenestrator

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I remembered that. 

A/N Thanks everyone for being so encouraging, I really appreciate it, tell me what you think of this chapter and of my other story. Because this is Thanksgiving weekend (I can't believe British people don't have it. Actually I can because they had nothing to do with it really. It was Brits who moved to Holland who came to the States.... My sister told me to shutup cuz no one cares but American History is my favourite class! And I'm Canadian. But they don't offer Grade 11 Canadian History) I'll try to write and post Chapter 4 as well.

Practical Application 

_He's teaching her arithmetic,_

_He said it was his mission,_

_He kissed her once, he kissed her twice and said,_

"_Now that's addition."_

_And as he added smack by smack _

_In silent satisfaction,_

_She sweetly gave the kisses back and said,_

"_Now that's subtraction."_

_Then he kissed her, she kissed him,_

_Without an explanation,_

_And both together smiled and said,_

"_That's multiplication."_

_Then Dad appeared upon the scene and _

_Made a quick decision._

_He kicked that kid three blocks away _

_And said, "That's long division!"_

_- Dan Clark_

**Chapter Three**

"Ron, Ron, wake up," spoke Harry to his red headed best friend and shook him gently. Harry didn't know why he even tried, after being Ron's friend for the past five and a bit years he knew Ron didn't wake easily. Harry's only obstacle was waking Ron without rousing Hermione. Parvati and Lavender told horror stories about Hermione when she awoke from her slumber. An idea slowly formed in his head, he slowly bent down until he was level with Ron's ear and whispered urgently, "The spiders are coming, Ron, the spiders!"

Ron jerked awake and toppled Hermione off of the seat. "Where? Where are they?" he asked sounding petrified. Harry laughed and replied,

"In your imagination, were you having a bad dream Ronniekins?"

"Oh shut up, I thought there were spiders," after admitting this embarrassing fact Ron tacked on, "after all I had to protect you and Hermione.

"Oh really?" inquired Hermione icily, "I'm afraid I'm not quite ready to play the role of damsel in distress."

"Come on you two, we wouldn't want Hermione's parents to mistake you for a married couple, would we?" Harry slipped in slyly. With that comment Ron and Hermione shut up and started pulling on extra clothes for their departure from the train.

Hermione quickly pulled on an attractive ensemble; earth tone striped hat, gloves, and scarf as well as a black, fitted pea coat. Harry pulled on an overly large ski jacket that used to be Dudley's and Ron tried to do the buttons up on his slightly too small trench coat. Hermione saw him look with disgust at his coat and in an attempt to cheer him up told him, "You look just like a Burberry model, Ron." At this remark he struck the pose of a bathing beauty. Hermione giggled and slapped him lightly on the arm.

Together the trio climbed off the train, arms linked. Ron and Harry went to get the luggage while Hermione scanned the crowd for a trace of her parents. "Mum, Daddy!" she shrieked then tore across the depot to fling her arms around two adults who returned her hug. "I'm so glad to see you! I missed you so much."

"Likewise dear," responded her mother, "where are your two young men that you brought home?"

"Oh Mum, they're not _my_ men, they're my friends."

"They better not be _your_ men," said Mr. Granger brusquely.

"Daddy please be civil, they're my best friends."

"And they're males."

"Well say hello nicely at least, here they come." And come they did. Harry was carrying his trunk and Hedwig's cage and Ron was carrying his trunk and Hermione's trunk.

Harry having the lighter load reached the Granger's first. He promptly put down his baggage and stuck out his hand, "Pleased to meet you Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger. I'm Harry Potter. Thank-you for inviting me to stay for Christmas break."

Mr. Granger looked Harry up and down, refused to shake his hand then spoke abruptly, "You may address me as Mr. Defenestrator."

"Daddy!" Hermione almost cried, "You promised you'd be nice."

"I am being nice; if I was being mean I would have defenestrated them already, that was just a warning." Hermione rolled her eyes towards Ron and Harry.

"Sorry about that," she apologized, "he's a little overprotective."

"You think?" asked Ron, quietly yet incredulously. "Bloody hell, I thought we were invited by your parents."

"By my mum," explained Hermione.

"I guess we'll just have to do our best to change your dad's mind. By the way what does defenestrate mean?"

"You don't want to know," replied Hermione quickly then motioned for the boys to pick up the suitcases and follow her.

"Oh Hermione," her mother said suddenly, "we brought a surprise for you."

When Hermione's parents' car came into view Hermione saw the surprise. She squealed with delight then ran toward her two neighbours with whom she had grown up. "Scott! Madi!" The twins grinned then embraced her. Scott was a tall blond, well built boy with an easy smile and blue eyes. Madi smaller than her brother, but by no means short, was incredibly attractive with blonde curly hair, her brother's smile, and emerald eyes. Scott stiffened slightly when he saw the two tall boys, one black haired, the other a red head, approaching the car.

"I thought you said you were bringing your friends home with you, not your _boyfriends_," he said somewhat bitterly. He immediately regretted the words, as Hermione's face became crestfallen. "I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean it like that, it's just that we haven't been able to spend a lot of time together." Hermione's smile brightened and as he looked into her warm brown eyes he knew he had said the right thing.

"Don't worry, we'll spend lots of time together," she told him giving him an extra hug. Scott didn't fully release her from the hug and kept a hand protectively around her waist as he introduced himself to Ron and Harry.

"Hi, I'm Scott: Hermione's special friend." With the words 'special friend' Ron and Harry looked at each other confused, Hermione had never mentioned having a boyfriend.

"He's not special like that," Hermione told the pair before they could ask any questions. "Scott you make it sound like we're dating," she gently scolded the boy behind her. To Ron and Harry she explained, "Scott, Madi and I have been friends since we were two."

"Hey, I'm Madi," Madi stepped up to introduce herself, looking each of the boys up and down, her gaze finally resting on Harry.

"Harry," he supplied, stepping forward to grip her hand, holding it for a little longer than was necessary. Their eyes met the brilliant green of both flaring a little brighter, Ron coughed and Harry let go of Madi's hand and blushed.

"Hello, I'm Ron."

"Hey, Ron."

"Oh good now that introductions are over we can get out of the cold," Hermione's mother joined the conversation.

"Into the car everyone. Hermione, why don't you sit between Scott and Madi in the back of the van, Harry and Ron can sit in the middle," Hermione's father started arranging the seating order.

Ron looked at Hermione then asked, "How come your father trusts Scott more than me?" Hermione laughed then replied,

"Scott's the only boy he likes. I think it has something to do with the fact that my parents are best friends with Scott and Madi's parents and I think they're trying to arrange a marriage between Scott and I."

Starting to anger Ron asked irately, "You're not actually going to let your parents arrange a marriage are you? That's barbaric."

"Well you know, muggles can be old-fashioned," Hermione stopped when she saw that Ron naively believed her. "Only joking Ron, honest, calm down. They've just known him forever so I don't think he could imagine our relationship being anything but platonic.

"So he's not a 'special friend' being friendlier than friend?"

"No," she gently chided Ron and then climbed into the back of the van. Scott leaned towards her ear and whispered, "I'm so glad you're home My'mione."

"I'm glad I'm home too," Hermione replied happily, not noticing the way Scott was looking at her. "It'll be wonderful, you and me together, with Ron and Harry and Madi. Did you notice Madi looking at Harry?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N OK I love this chapter. Since we don't see much of Mr.Granger on the book I based him loosely on my Dad. He once answered the phone to one of my guy friends as "Mr. Defenstrator" Defenestrate means "to throw out a window" if you didn't know. I love that word, its my favouritist.

Shout outs to reviewers:

Mage-Aurian : I'm glad you'll review every chapter and that you liked the last chapter better than the first one and I hope you like this one even more

GryffindorNoUsagi - I'm a rupert grint fan too, especially with the long hair. And Ron's my fav in the books.

jekl - if you read the above you'll know what happens next :P and if you read the next chapter then you'll know again, sorry u'll have to wait, i haven't written it

AngryHerm - I'm glad you think I've done my characters well. I'd already typed this chapter when you said more descriptions so I'll try to put some more in for four and five. Orlando Bloom is engaged. I phoned my best friend and cried, well nearly cried anyways, I sat on my bed for 20minutes feeling depressed. Not to high, if we see him I'd sure he'd marry one of us over Bosworth! I hope you find this chapter as fun and energizing as the last.

thehalfbloodprincess - this story will be hilarious! my life is a comedy. sadly, almost nothing in this chapter is based on real life, except the defenestrator part. and my neighbour really didn't like one of my really close guy friends for absolutely no reason

hiei's lil dragon - thank my sister for the rewriting. it was almost exactly like one of her stories. she writes them to amuse me while i go downstairs to get a drink or something, she's my editor. I'll post one of hers in the next chapter, they're hilariously stupid

Anyways, next chapter might be up for monday. love you all muah


	4. A Falling Angel

A/N Here's the next chapter. I love Moulin Rouge so here's a little song from it. Ron says a line from it and from another song, but I like this version of the song better: 

Christian : Love lifts us up where we belong. Where eagles cry on a mountain high.

Satine : Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away for one happy day.

-Elephant Love Medley – Moulin Rouge

My sister also wrote a parody on this chapter and it made me laugh so I posted it at the end of the chapter. Please read it and make comments on it. She doesn't know whether or not to keep writing stupid things like it.

Chapter Four 

Harry and Ron had been debriefed on the family tradition of decorating the Christmas tree and were ready to try their hand at it. Ron had never decorated trees in a muggle way and was used to charming all the decorations on and Harry had never been allowed to touch the Dursley's ornaments so both were looking forward to the experience. Hermione was prancing around the decorated room singing "Jingle Bells" loudly and off-key. Ron smiled at her, spending the last few days with her at her house he found he liked the Fay and frolicking Hermione. He had an inane grin on his face when Harry walked in looking disconcerted. "Do you know what Hermione's dad wants to do to us?" he asked Ron.

"Emm.... I can't really remember," Ron said not taking his eyes off Hermione, his soppy smile not leaving his face.

"He wants to throw us out the window. That's what defenestrate means, to throw out the window!"

"Love lifts us up where we belong."

"For about two seconds, until we fall flat on our faces and DIE!"

"Whose gonna die? What's happening? Is it Vol-vol – you know who?"

"Ron have you listened to a word I'd said?" Harry asked agitatedly.

"Erm, not really."

"You like her you know that."

"Like who? I don't like anyone," rebutted Ron suddenly on the defensive.

"God, you're naïve," accused Harry as he wandered off to string some popcorn together and stay away from Hermione's father. After placing around one thousand lights on the tree and countless boxes of ornaments the Grangers with their two guests stood back to admire their work.

"It's beautiful," breathed Mrs. Granger, her hazel eyes observing the tall, green tree bedecked with festoons. Mr. Granger grunted his agreement. He was still looking at Ron and Harry suspiciously, after all, they were sharing the guestroom two flights up, one corridor over and three doors down from Hermione's bedroom. _Never trust those teenaged hormones_. Harry and Ron were trying to shield themselves from Mr. Granger's malevolent glances by standing behind Hermione, which, unfortunately, had the opposite effect.

"Ron," Harry whispered ---, "Do you think we should tell Mr. Granger we're gay? That way he won't worry about us and Hermione."

"Too risky," Ron muttered back. "If he found out the truth we'd be dead. And to tell you the truth I really don't feel like snogging you."

"Good point," returned Harry. "My plan never got that far, I just wanted him to stop looking at us as if we were escaped convicts."

"Too true, too true. Ohh, I should get my camera. Dad wanted me to take pictures of mugglish things."

Ron ran upstairs to get his camera then quickly dashed down the stairs. He was just about to take the picture when Hermione told him to stop.

"You can't take a picture of the tree without the angel on top," she admonished him. "Let me go get a ladder and I'll put it up." Hermione climbed onto the ladder and reached her slender arm holding the angel towards the top of the tree. She couldn't quite reach so she went onto her tip-toes and stretched her arm a little farther. Suddenly she lost her balance and began to topple backwards. Hermione gave a frightened shriek as she fell towards the floor. Ron reacting with his reflexes born from practicing quidditch reached Hermione before she hit the ground and caught her in his arms. Hermione shuddered with the memory of her fall then buried her face in his shoulder.

"Shhh.... It's okay," murmured Ron into her hair, stroking her back as she tried to hold back tears. Hermione looked up into his worried blue eyes and laughed.

"I'm alright Ron, thanks to you," Hermione told Ron hugging him tighter around the neck.

"Smile," broke in Harry. Hermione and Ron looked up to see Harry with a camera. Ron and Hermione broke into brilliant smiles as the flash from Ron's camera lit up their faces.

"Oh, Harry," said Ron, "could you take a picture of the elektic lights on the tree? My dad would love them."

"No problem," replied Harry moving closer to the tree and zooming the lens of the camera in to take a photo of the 'elektic' lights.

Ron was still holding Hermione in his arms when he asked her, "Do you get dizzy easily?"

"Yes,'' she answered confused, "why?"

"Because..."

With Hermione's reply Ron had started turning in circles and began to pick up speed. Hermione screamed and hid her head in Ron's chest. Ron was laughing when the door opened and in stepped a snow covered Scott.

"Hey, Hermione I was wondering if..." Scott paused as his piercing blue eyes took in the scene before him. "Oh, I see you're busy, I'll come back later," he said tensely.

"Ron put me down," commanded Hermione laughing. "Scott! Come back."

Scott had backed towards the door and was beginning to leave the house. He turned around but his eyes were clouded over with jealousy. "What?" he asked shortly.

"I just wanted to know why you came over."

"Scott, you were supposed to invite them all," rebuked a red-cheeked Madi walking in the door.

"I want to go," Harry said with alacrity. Then he asked, "Where are we going?"

"The church is holding a 24 hours of hope for advent. We basically go to the church at 7:00am, have a get to know everyone, do community service for ten hours, learn line-dancing from this old man who can't dance, take a shift during the overnight vigil in the church, then try and sleep for a couple of hours, in the morning the church serves breakfast and then you go home. It's really fun; we've been doing it for the past couple of years."

"They're not parishioners," muttered Scott mussing his hair.

"Don't be stupid Scott," Hermione replied to his nearly inaudible remark, "the more the merrier. So Harry, Ron, do you want to do it?"

"I'm in," Harry said eagerly, almost before Hermione had finished her question. He walked over to Madi to find out more about the event.

"So am I!" said Ron quickly, "I've never been in a muggle Church before."

"Muggle?" Scott enquired testily.

"He's a non-dimensional Christian," interrupted Hermione hastily, "He calls Catholics muggles; it's a sort of nick name."

Scott shrugged then smiled, "We'll have a great time this year, like we do every year, together."

Hermione pursed her lips at his last word, Scott was usually such a fun, happy-go-lucky person, and she didn't understand what had gotten into him. Maybe he was going through a tough time; Harry had had some severe mood swings at the beginning of fifth year. She sighed internally. "Yes _all of us_ will have fun _together_." She kissed him on the cheek and told him she'd see him at the event tomorrow. Hermione began to climb the carpeted stairs, her hand on the holly entwined banister and looked over her shoulder. She had to pack but she wasn't comfortable leaving Scott and Ron alone to their own devices. They were currently having a stare-off. Harry and Madi were happily chatting in a corner. Hermione grinned, Madi certainly was keeping up with her Cosmogirl, not only was she making eye contact with Harry, she was also lightly touching his arm and leaning in as if she was eagerly awaiting every sentence he uttered. Hermione hoped Madi would notice if a fight broke out between Ron and Scott, she couldn't understand why two of her best friends didn't get along. Sighing she continued up the stairs and prayed that nothing extreme would happen the next day.

**A/N** Another chapter complete! Unlike Frog Legs For Dinner I'm writing this story as I go along so forgive me if there's a long time delay between chapters. This is my sister's spoof on my chapter:

THIS CHAPTER STARTS RIGHT AFTER HERMIONE GOES TO GET THE LADDER

So anyway, she goes and starts to get one a ladder from her backyard and starts to pick it up when Ron comes up behind her and puts his arms around her while picking up the ladder. He says to her, "why the hell did Scott propose? And when you started making out w/ me was there any specific reason?" and she goes "well not really but I like kissing people." So Ron puts down the ladder and says "in that case, Hermione Granger will you marry me?" Hermione squeals with delight and says, "Ron I'd love to but Harry already proposed to me this morning! And I said yes." Ron looks at her in amazement and says "you got proposed to by three people in one day?" Hermione starts laughing and say, "Actually it was 4 because about 30 minutes before Harry asked me Sierra asked me to marry her. When she told me that she loved me I almost said yes because the way she said it convinced me that she was serious and well... (OH! Sierra don't get mad at me because I was going to get someone else to propose but then I'd have too many lesbians and the story would just be stupid, not that it isn't already. Actually I like my story, I'm seriously thinking of posting it. AND EVERYONE, SIERRA IS NOT A LESBIAN IT IS A JOKE!) "So Ron, did you know that this almost beat my records of people asking me to marry them in one day? The last time this happened was a few months ago but that might have had something to do with me holding a sign that said if you propose I'll give you 10000 galleons. A bunch of people were disappointed when I said it was a joke"

SO then Harry comes in and says "oh Hermione I'm sorry but we cant get married because there was this really hot girl outside your house waiting for the bus and I want to ask her out. Sorry."

Ron looked at Hermione hopefully and said "Hermione?" and Hermione goes "Yes I will marry you but can I wear the ring that Harry gave me because it is much nicer than the one that you just offered me?" "Of course, Harry you don't mind do you?" Ron asked jokingly. But to his surprise Harry said "yes I do because what ring would I hold out in front of the hot girl who is waiting for her bus?" So Ron goes "You're proposing already? Before you have even met her?" And harry says "Yup, look how hot she is!" Hermione just stands there the whole time feeling only slightly used. Harry thought he could tell what she was thinking and said,"Cheer up Hermione, you're not **that** ugly."

OK now the next part when the neighbours talk about 24 Hours of Hope

Hermione started talking rapidly after Scott and Madi left, "Soyougoanddocommunityserviceandhaveaginormoussleepoverandeatf-", she was cut off by Harry as he started snogging her senseless. Ron looked angrily at Harry and said "That's my fiancée you are kissing" and Harry looked at him as if it was the stupidest thing anyone has ever said in the world and then kneeled down on one knee and said "Hermione if I take you to a beauty salon and you end up looking good then... Will you marry me?" Hermione was shocked and smiled to herself 'that's 5 proposals' she thought, but said to Harry "What about the girl at the bus stop?" And Harry awkwardly yelled "Oh yeah!!!" and ran out to meet the girl who was now getting off the bus. Hermione saw him take the ring off her finger and the girl stared at him and numbly nodded. When Harry cam back in Hermione asked what he said. Harry happily said "Well I told her that I was taking you to a beauty salon and if you looked good then I would marry you and if you still look almost as bad as you do now, then I would marry her. So will you marry me?" Through this whole speech Ron got redder and redder opening his mouth and closing it. But then he realized how stupid he was being as Hermione would never accept to Harry after everything that happened. "Of course I'll marry you Harry!" Hermione shrieked with joy. Ron started yelling "Hermione you're my fiancée remember?" Hermione's face did not drop at all as she said "Oh yeah!" and with that she kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thank you for being such a nice kind and understanding fiancée Ron." !!!! Sry sierra I will update as soon as I can lol and all the people reading sierra's (kissofcuteness' story, will you please review this and tell me if I should keep getting Sierra to post my chapters on the author notes.

What'd u think? Lol It made me laugh. And its true. I'm not a Lesbian

**Shout-Outs to Reviewers**

**Hiei's lil dragon** – it would be fun. Which is why Alexis will be introduced in Chapter 5. Thanks for the idea.

**AmyChris** – glad you like my story.

**Jekl **– Canada's Thanksgiving is on America's Columbus day (I'm assuming you're American)

T**hehalfbloodprincess** – Yes, Scott likes Hermione as more than a friend. Good conjecture.


	5. Bus Stories

**_A/N_ **Sorry I took so long to update but I've been so busy. I just got two days off of school for the OSSLT's so I was able to type something up (OSSLT is Ontario Secondary School Literacy Test and grade 10s have to take it and Grade 9s have to practice for it but the senior students get the two days off unless they failed which I didn't)

_O! beware, my lord, or jealousy;_

_It is the green-eyed monster which doth mock_

_The meat it feeds on; that cuckold lives in bliss_

_Who, certain of his fate, loves not his wronger;_

_But, O! what damned minutes tells he o'er _

_Who dotes, yet doubts; suspects, yet soundly loves!_

_-Othello 3.3.165_

**Chapter Five**

"Hey kids, hurry up!" yelled Mr. Granger. He was waiting impatiently in the family's mini-van for the five teenagers. Mr. Granger was a man of habits and getting up at 6:00am was not a habit of his, he didn't open up his dental business till 9:00 so he never woke up until 7:30. Trying to be a nice husband though, he had offered to drive Hermione and her friends to the church for 7:00.

The front door banged open as Hermione, Ron and Harry rushed out. The two boys were really hurrying because they wanted to set a good example for Mr. Granger; Hermione was just trying to keep up with the boys. Scott and Madi knowing how punctual Mr. Granger liked to be had walked over with their stuff at 6:30. Hermione was putting the backpacks, sleeping bags and pillows into the trunk, attempting to make it fit and trying to fend off Ron who wanted to help her but had none of the feminine touch it takes to pack properly.

"Ron. Go. Sit. In. The. Car." Hermione stated agitatedly enunciating each word to get her point across. He climbed into the back seat of the mini-van sulkily. He brightened up though when Hermione climbed in beside him.

"I want to set Madi and Harry up," she whispered confidentially. "If Scott sits in the back with us then they'll have to sit in the middle together." Harry began to climb into the back seat and Hermione hastily told him he couldn't sit there, "the seat belt is funny, you have to know how to buckle it properly."

"I'm sure I can figure it out."

"Not fast enough, you don't want to make Daddy mad do you?"

At the prospect of making "Daddy" mad Harry paled and quickly sat in the middle section. Scott seeing the option of sitting in either the front beside Mr. Granger, the back with Hermione and Ron, or the middle with Harry, instantly decided to sit beside Hermione and suffer having Ron sit on her other side. Madi got into the car and smiled at the prospect of sitting beside Harry for the fifteen minute ride. "They're so cute Scott, what do you think?" asked Hermione quietly.

"I wouldn't mind him dating her. He's definitely a better choice than some people," Scott replied shooting a pointed look at Ron who didn't see it. Ron was thinking, thinking of how he could get Hermione to stop paying attention to that git and talk with him. _After all, she had invited him, Ron, to spend Christmas with her, not Scott! _Scott, on Hermione's other side, was having sentiments similar to Ron. _Why did she invite _him_? She sees him all year, this, and the summer, is my only time to hang out with her_." Hermione, although the smartest witch in her year, the only student that could spot a werewolf, was absolutely oblivious to what the boys sitting on either side of her felt.

Arriving at the church they played a few get to know each other games. Ron was astounded by the tiny people that were trapped inside the small box during musical chairs and was out in the front round. Madi and Harry were the last two people, Harry was very quick as a seeker, but Madi was faster still, if only because Harry was too much of a gentleman to try and get in her way for the chair. Horses, Knights and Cavaliers was a game Hermione was very good at and her and Ron won with the final call of "cavaliers" Scott looked nauseated at Hermione sitting on Ron's knee. Scott won Head-to-Toe because he was trying hard to make Hermione jealous. He had partnered up with a floozy blonde named Alexis. She had spotted Ron right from the start, marking him as the best looking boy in the room, but he hadn't paid any attention to her so she turned her attentions to Scott. His nose was straight, his eyes piercing, and his hair curly and longish. Scott had noticed her but didn't think she could hold a candle up to Hermione, especially since Hermione had begun to tame her wild hair and had gotten braces. Scott couldn't actually remember Hermione having braces but her teeth looked different so he assumed she must have. Harry and Ron hadn't felt too comfortable with the command "nose to cheek" so Scott had had an easy win with Alexis smiling stupidly and grinning. Even if she was partnered with Scott right now, she'd get Ron by tomorrow, she knew she could.

Father Joyson called for the attention of all the youths in the room. "We are here today to be like Jesus, to give our lives in service. We will be sending you to different places in our community where you can make a difference. The places that have asked for our help include the "Free the Children" chapter, a nursing home, and the CHUM radio station Christmas Wish Organization." Scott, Ron, Hermione, Alexis and four other teenagers were assigned to help out at the nursing home. Madi and Harry were sent to the CHUM Christmas Wish event and seemed unconscious of the fact that their three friends weren't with them. Hermione, trying to look on the bright side, told them to have fun, then turned to her two other friends.

"Today will be great you guys. I aided the senior's home two years ago and it was a lot of fun."

"What do we do there?" asked Ron, but before Hermione could answer he wandered off to take pictures of the church.

"Come on Hermione," coaxed Scott, grabbing her hand. "We should try to sit together on the bus." Hermione went with him and they grabbed a seat near the back of the hired school bus. Ron followed, and sat in front of them. Alexis rushed up and nearly fell into Ron's lap in her zeal to sit beside him. Hermione tried to stifle her laughter at the asinine way the girl was behaving because of Ron._ Mind you, he _is_ good looking_. Hermione regretted thinking that thought instantly and felt a red glow creep up her neck and cheeks. Scott was pompous enough to think he was the one making her colour and even had the audacity to put his arm around her. She gingerly removed it, cognisance of the fact that Scott had a crush on her starting to dawn. Scott was like a peacock, feeling that if he wasn't sitting down he would be strutting. _Hermione's so innocent. She doesn't know how to react to a man's attentions._ He thought smugly. _I'll have to teach her_.

Hermione was fuming. _That slut Alexis is hanging all over Ron._ She excused her anger as pity that Ron had to put up with that. _He's so superficial he's probably staring down her shirt- what there is to it anyways- right now._ In reality, Ron was in fact edging as far away on the small grey seat from the buxom blonde as he could. Her idiotic giggling was getting on his nerves and the way she was flaunting herself in front of him was disgusting. _Girls should dress more conservatively. It's nice to have to guess a little bit. Hermione always looks good._ Startled by this thought he tried to get it out of his mind but it was nearly impossible to stop thinking about the beautiful brunette sitting behind him with that git Scott. _He doesn't deserve her, he'd take her for granted, I'd treat her right_. _Wait, what am I thinking, I don't want to go out with Hermione, she's my best friend – and the prettiest girl I know. No, she has bushy hair. Not anymore, she found a spell and it's either straight or curly now._

"Ron," Hermione tapped his shoulder. He swivelled around in the seat and mouthed "Help me!" while sending sickened glances in Alexis' direction.

"Ow!" Ron placed a hand to his neck, when turning around to talk to Hermione he'd pulled a muscle and his neck had begun to throb. "I think I hurt my neck," he whimpered, sounding like a child and trying not to cry.

"Scott," Hermione commanded, "switch seats with Ron; I need to see if I can help him."

"Hermione! It'll probably hurt him more to move."

"No it won't. Ron just don't move your neck. Scott, shove."

Ron, holding his neck slid past Alexis and ignored the malevolent looks Scott was attempting to shoot at him. He sank into the elephant hide like seat beside Hermione and sent her a thankful glance.

"I didn't actually hurt my neck," he whispered confidentially. "I just didn't want to sit beside that trollop anymore."

"We can't let Scott know that you're not actually hurt though," she grinned at being let in on his secret. "Put your head in my lap and stretch your feet across the aisle."

Ron did so, apologizing to the person who was sitting where his feet had to go. Hermione and Ron sat in that position, Hermione playing with his hair, both of them laughing, Ron pretending his neck hurt every time they went over a bump and got jostled, until they reached the senior's home. Together they got off the bus and holding hands walked towards the green sign that read 'Erin Meadows Senior Centre'.

Scott seeing the pair of them together became extremely resentful and to spite them put his arm around Alexis' waist and walked with her towards the old-fashioned building. Hermione and Ron didn't even notice.

**A/N** I'm sure Scott really is a nice guy but I needed someone to pick on and since there was no way Draco was getting over to Hermione's house as well, I guess there is a way but I didn't want to write it, Scott's the pompous windbag.

**Shout Outs**

**G0blet0fFire** - glad you laughed. I'm glad you like Ron's reactions. Do you think I should make him react more to more muggle things?

**jekl -** yup, Canada has a Thanksgiving. I don't think you're an arrogant American, don't worry, must Canadians don't know a lot about you either. I can only tell you all about your settlement, War of Independence and your first 7 presidents (lol I'm just trying to show off. I'm taking American History right now) Plus, we're not as highly mediaized as you ( i didn't know the word to use) I doubt you can follow our elections in your newspapers so really it's not your fault. And yes, my sister takes offence. Actually she doesn't, she just laughed.

**ruperts angel - **I'm glad you like the story and the alternate part

**thehalfbloodprincess** - yes, Scott is a piece of poo. lol. The church scene is coming up next chapter, sorry i was going to make it this chapter but then this chapter would have been really long and I never would have posted it.

**Ronlover -** i'm glad someone just wants me to write, so I did :)

**Passionflower24** - i updated as soon as i could, i'm glad you like my story

**Severus-Snape-Rog** - I'm assuming I had a spelling mistake or two in the last chapter. Sorry, I'll try to be more careful. And I don't laugh at Americans, be nice to them, she never said Canadians were stupid. And since this story's only Ok, I know it is. My sister wanted me to write some fluff crap, check my other story out, it's better.


	6. Painting a Friendship

**Disclaimer**: I can't believe I keep forgetting it. Anyways, JK Rowling is everything, although she did steal the idea from my third grade paper

**Chapter Six**

_Noble be man,_

_Helpful and good!_

_For that alone_

_Sets him apart_

_From every other creature _

_On earth._

_- Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

Ron, Hermione and Scott were assigned painting a common room for the old folks. Alexis had tried vainly to be in their group but as the lady who ran the seniors' home had once been a beauty she was afraid of Alexis mussing her hair and assigned her to giving the aged ladies manicures. The trio was instructed to follow a man with a very strong Russian accent whom they couldn't understand. He continually said, "Yes. That's right," which came out more like 'Ya. Das rye," much to the amusement of the teens. He bobbed his shaved head a smiled a lot so they could do nothing but smile back and try to hold back giggles.

He lead them to a room and told them he expected them to finish four communal rooms before they left. Hermione's brown eyes widened as she realized the 'ya-man' wasn't staying to supervise or help. "I've never painted before," she said sounding apprehensive.

Ron, for once being perceptive, realized she was afraid of not being good at something. "Don't worry," he told her quietly. "I've painted loads of times. I'll help. Let me just get my wand." With those words he reached into the waistband of his jeans looking for his wand.

"Ron," hissed Hermione, "this is no time to work magic."

Scott looked as if he was going to be sick, his face slowly draining of colour and remaining a deathly shade of white, "enough of the innuendo," he pleaded, mistaking 'wand' and 'magic' for something they weren't.

"It's an inside joke," replied Hermione. "Nothing like you were thinking," she added in rather hastily, a blush forming across her cheeks.

A suspicious look on his face, Scott let the subject drop and turned to observe Ron attempting to paint the wall with the handle of the brush. "The lines won't go straight!" he complained, getting frustrated and looking angrily at the brush. "WORK!"

Scott chuckled then asked Ron nonchalantly, "Painted loads of times before, eh?" Ron glared at Scott murderously then reached for the can of off-white paint. Hermione saw him lunge for the can and figured out what his intentions were, especially since Scott's back was turned.

"RON!" Hermione screeched, her face flushing in anger. Why could her friends not get along? Harry didn't have a problem with Scott and Madi. Actually, he had the opposite of problem with the latter. Hermione could understand, with her curly blonde hair and green eyes Madi was an instant boy magnet. Plus, she could keep them hooked with her easy-going manner and intellect. Although she knew nowhere near the amount of information Hermione did, she was still well informed with current events and was a straight A student. Hermione couldn't wait until the sleepover that night. Madi was her confidante and knew how to solve a lot of problems.

"So, Hermione," Scott sidled up to her, "you've never painted?"

"No," Hermione replied looking slightly sheepish. I wasn't old enough to paint when I left for boarding school and now, if Mum and Dad paint, they do it during the school year."

"I can show you how," he told her. Coming to stand behind her he gently placed his hand around hers. He directed her hand holding the paintbrush towards the dingy wall and slowly, together, they began to paint.

Ron watching this began to fume. _What does he think he's doing? He could just show her how to paint. He doesn't have to hold her hand and help her. She's not a baby. Well if she's old enough to not need help then I guess she doesn't need me trying to keep that git away from her. But I want to keep him away anyway. I think, I think I like her. I do. I do like Hermione, I do, I do._ With this realization Ron decided that he was going to make Hermione like him back. _Why_, he thought looking at Scott_, I'll even try to be nice to him._

Watching carefully as Scott showed Hermione how to paint. Ron copied him and began to paint the wall. Four hours later, the trio had finished the first room.

"I don't understand how he can expect us to paint four rooms!" exclaimed Hermione. "I mean, it took us four hours to paint this one."

"He did mention that he could do a room in three hours by himself," Ron told her. "Maybe he's getting his numbers there."

"That's probably why the room needs repainting," added Scott. "He must have done a really bad job, or not enough coats of paint."

Not feeling so bad after that they moved into the next room and began to cover the furniture. Ron, trying to be friendly asked Scott, "So, do you play on any of your school teams?"

Scott looked at him as if to ask 'why are you being nice?' but quickly replied, "Yes, I play on most of my school's teams: football, rugby, basketball, hockey and golf. I also played Danny Zuko in our school's production of Grease." Ron understood the sports having been tutored by Harry and Hermione before the Christmas vacation on some muggle things so as not to make too big a prat of himself but he had no clue what Grease was.

"You did a play about grease?" he inquired politely. Do you show cars and everything, I mean, you need grease for cars right? Or did you talk about the grease that's in food? Or peoples' hair? Hermione, Snape could be in Grease, he's a greasy haired git!"

Hermione laughed at Ron's lack of knowledge while Scott stared incredulously at him. "You've never heard of Grease?" he asked in disbelief. When Ron shook his head no he jumped on a linen covered couch and began to sing:

"_Why this car is automatic  
It's systematic  
It's hydromatic  
Why it's grease lightning (Grease lightning)  
  
We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads  
oh yeah  
(Keep talking whoa keep talking)  
A fuel injection cutoff and chrome plated rods oh yeah  
(I'll get the money I'll kill to get the money)  
With a four speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door  
You know that ain't no shit we'll be getting lots of tit  
In Grease Lightning  
Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
  
Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile  
(Grease lightning go grease lightning)  
Go grease lightning you're coasting through the heat lap trial  
You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning  
Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
  
Purple french tail lights and thirty inch fins  
oh yeah  
A Palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins  
oh yeah  
With new pistons, plugs, and shocks I can get off my rocks  
You know that I ain't bragging she's a real pussy wagon  
Grease lightning  
  
Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile  
(Grease lightning go grease lightning)  
Go grease lighting you're coasting through the heat lap trial  
You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning  
Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile  
(Grease lightning go grease lightning)  
Go grease lighting you're coasting through the hit lap trial  
You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning  
Lightning, lightning, lightning  
Lightning, lightning, lightning  
Lightning"_

Hermione was helpless with laughter during his antics. She had collapsed onto a nearby, similarly covered couch with such force that it had shifted backwards and nearly knocked a Christmas tree over. Ron was just staring. _This guy is funny as hell. _

Scott saw Hermione laughing and continued his song adding in dancing made famous by John Travolta. Even though he was making a fool of himself, he felt better than he had when he'd been mean to Ron. _He's not all that bad, he's laughing now. Maybe we could try and get along, for Hermione's sake that is._

So Scott made an effort to be nice. Ron made an effort to be nice. Hermione always had been nice. With laughter and conversation the three painted the last six hours away. Much to the disappointment of the bald Russian they only finished painting two and a half rooms. Ron asked him to take a picture of them painting and the three could barely stand still as the Russian attempted to take the picture while Ron ran around showing off his painting skill. He didn't know muggles expected people to stay still for pictures. Hermione commented to Ron, "If you thought he was funny, wait until you meet the old, line-dancing teacher."

Scott sniggered remembering the antiquated man and then tacked on to Hermione's sentence, "he's hilarious and he actually thinks we're laughing at ourselves."

Putting her arms around the waists of the two boys, Hermione walked towards the bus, waiting to go back to the church and enjoy the rest of the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the past chapters. I averaged 9 reviews a chapter last chapter so can we try to have 10 reviews per chapter on this one or even 11. Whoever said Scott was too Draco-ey was right, I know I wanted him to be bad but i feel as if I'm ripping him off from J.K Rowling, thus the "Greased Lightning" scene. It'd be funny, you know it would. To those who feel Hermione should have bushy hair, don't worry she will! I needed her to have straight hair for the begining. Think: she gets her hair straight using a charm, she can't use magic over the break. AHA! That was my hint, it may come into play in chapter 7 or 8.

**Shout outs to Reviewers**

Thanks to _Fatsobunny, litakino22, Emtec, hanyouwitch911, Ronlover, Stella Blu, SoftballQueen22, dancerrdw,_ and_ thehalfbloodprincess_ for your positive and encouraging reviews. Pleace keep giving me feedback on my stories.

**whisperkey** - i love the overprotective dad as well! Look for a re-bushified Hermione in the next few chapters (HINT read the A.N)

**mara342** - Bad news, Orlando Bloom IS engaged. It was in the newspaper and on the radio. I love this fic too, I like my first one better though, I'll update as often as I can

**Flyaway Dove** - As cute as bunny slippers? Tell me if anybody gets too out of character. PLEASE!!!

**G0blet0fFire** - I tried to make Ron react ot the paintbrush. It's kinda non-electrical though. I'm currently thinking electric toothbrushes or light switches, your opinion on that.

**sara d.** - I got two days off! I also had 2 essays and 2 assignmnets due on Friday. The US **did** start the War of 1812 but only because the British hadn't stopped impressing their navy. Thanks for liking my story.

**Colin Taylor** - I'm glad you liked it, it's supposed to be fluffy. If you're looking for something a bit more serious but still really good (I think it's better) try my other story. Scott is kinda Dracoey but that's because I didn't want ot complicate things by bringing Draco to Hermiones. Plus, I love Draco so I'd have to reform him. I think you are right though so I tried to lighten Scott up a bit.

**AmyChris** - I'm trying to keep it fluffy, but not toooo fluffy. Humorous too. tell me if it gets out of control fluffy.

**Goddess of Idun** - My story's better! She ripped hers off of mine, even if I'm ripping off of Rowling. She says thank you (as in my sister). The bushy hair is coming back, don't worry (See A/**N**)

**Ruperts angel **- Ron's a trickster.!!! Hahaha. Horses, Knights and Cavaliers is an icebreaker. Everyone runs around. The person in charge yells Horses you pair up with somebody and give them a piggy back, the two people to pair up are out. Knights cross arms, and Cavaliers somebody goes on one knee and the other person sits on it. It's my favourite game. Go play it!

**ronsluvr **- I'll only update if you give me sprinkles on top for free! Jks, here's the next chapter, actually never mind, you just read the next chapter.


	7. Making Plans

**Chapter Seven**

Ron discovered that Hermione and Scott hadn't been exaggerating about the line-dancing teacher. The man was wrinkled and could barely walk. He did, however, love line dancing. Meeting up with Madi and Harry who assured them their day had gone fine even though Ron, Scott, and Hermione had not been there, they strung out to make part of the middle line. The wizened man stood on a wooden stage that was part of one of the halls in the church. He held a microphone in his gnarled hand and a boom box was the only other thing on the platform. "

Hermione, nice though she was, couldn't help herself and snorted.

"Now, now, young 'uns. Line dancing is not all fun and games," said the old man condescendingly. "When I was your age I was a champion line dancer." Ron couldn't see the potential line dancer lurking inside the portly man stared up at him in disbelief. "Not to worry now, we're only doing simple steps. And, follow me. Five, six, seven, eight. That's it! Now cross your legs." Everyone was getting confused because the ancient man could barely do half the steps. He had explained that he was unable to cross his legs or jump so they'd just have to listen. Basically all he could do was shuffle across the stage. He was making a spectacle of himself and the quintet, along with many others, couldn't help collapsing on the floor with mirth. "Tired already, eh? Why, I'm eighty-five and still dancing. When I was your age..."

The five didn't here him finish his sentence because they had begun to laugh harder. "That," Harry stopped to catch his breath, "man is," once again he had to pause, "hilarious," he finally wheezed out.

The ancient man took that moment to thank the teens for being so attentive and enthusiastic. "I'll be back next year, so make sure you practice your dancing." With those last words he walked off the stage.

Ron's stomach rumbled. He looked up sheepishly, "I'm kinda hungry."

Harry replied, "Not to worry mate, I looked at the itinerary this morning and dinner is starting now."

The golden trio immediately noticed a large difference between the way dinner was served on volunteer retreats and at Hogwarts. Pizza had been ordered and was placed on folding tables beside paper plates and paper towels. Everyone grabbed a slice or two, or five in Ron's case, and sat on the floor. "This is awesome!" exclaimed Ron. How come we don't have this food at Hogwarts? Actually, what is this food?"

Hermione looked at the pizza and painstakingly wiped the grease pooling in the pepperonis off. "_This_," she spoke, slightly grossed out, "is pizza. We don't have it at school because the servants believe in giving us nutritious food."

Madi interjected, "This _is_ nutritious. Look, four food groups: dairy, meat, grains, and vegetables."

"But the grease, it's disgusting!"

"I like it." Madi took a large bite of her pizza and some of the dripped down her chin. "I must look like a savage," she giggled and quickly reached for a paper towel. "Pizza's my favouritist food ever! I just love it."

Hermione had never come to terms with Madi making up words or extending already made words. She didn't understand why somebody so smart would resort to something so dumb. She sighed and continued dabbing the pizza, this time centering her attention on the cheese.

When they had finished their dinner they headed to the hall to get their pyjamas. "Are we all sleeping together?" asked Ron.

"No," Hermione told him. The girls sleep in Nessinger Hall and the boys sleep in the basement."

"Too bad," Harry muttered but Hermione still heard him.

"Harry!" she ejaculated, feigning shock. "Why would you want to sleep in the same place as the girls? I'm sure you didn't have any ideas...." By this time Harry could tell she was teasing.

"Of course not, fair lady. I would never think of compromising a lady such as you or Miss. Madi. I thought only of your safety and how without any men in the room you could be attacked."

Picking up on his style of speech Madi inquired, "And who would attack us, good sir? After all, we are in a place of sanctuary."

"Good point," Harry lapsed into his normal speaking tones. "I just thought we could try to pull an all-nighter. It'd be pretty cool."

"My dad would die of a heart attack if he even thought I'd be near you at night. Why, he thinks we sleep to close together in the house."

"What?!?!" Ron bellowed. "We sleep five floors apart."

Hermione called in Ron's hyperbolic statement, "Two flights up, one corridor over and three doors down to be exact."

"You know what I meant," Ron huffed.

"Indeed I do, but I felt I needed to correct you. After all that was a gross exaggeration, we don't even have five floors."

"Anyways," Madi interrupted while smiling mischievously. "I think Harry had an excellent idea. After our vigils are done, I say we all meet in the bathrooms."

"Which ones?" asked Scott. "We are different sexes."

"The girls one, it'll smell better."

"Are you all serious?" asked Hermione, disbelief evident.

"Sure why not?"

"It's against the rules!"

"Awww, come on Hermione," pleaded Harry. "You've broken rules before. Remember first year?" Hermione had remembered first year. Harry and her had snuck out of their common room to get Hagrid's dragon, Norbert, to Ron's brother, Charlie.

"I do indeed remember first year," she replied, "I also remember the one hundred and fifty house points we lost."

"We also got one hundred and sixty points for breaking rules."

Scott and Madi looked curiously at the pair, wanting to know what they had done but Hermione shook her head admitting defeat. "All right, after the vigils, we'll all go to the girl's washroom."

"YES!" shouted Ron pumping his fist.

The loud expletive had caused several people to look up, including Alexis. She had tried to get near Scott and Ron but hadn't been able to. She felt slightly rejected that neither of them had come round to see her; after all, **she** was much prettier than Hermione. It never occurred to her that boys liked beauty as well as brains and she wasn't quite as gorgeous as she thought. A plan began to form in her head. After the vigils she'd somehow get Ron or Scott alone and then, why then they'd have to fall for her.

A/N  Hey Everybody.... I forgot to say this in the last chapter but our school did a 24 Hours of Hope and there was this really hot guy who taught me how to paint.  Also line dancing old man is completely true to life!!!!  Next chapter will be cute,  a little romance (possibly) and Alexis will return!!!!  Sorry if this is formatted funny but my computer crashed and this was in my email, hurrah!

I have just started writing a new story (it's Draco/Ginny) and I need a reason for Draco to really despise the Weasley's.  I mean hate them to no end.  Not just because of ROn or something stupid.  If you could give me an idea it;'d help and I'd give you credit if I use it.  Thank you sooooo much

Shout outs to Reviewers:

blackbird fly - how could you hate doing Grease?  Anyways, glad you thought it was funny.

G0blet0fFire - you're not making me do anything but your suggestions are helful. thanks for the positive review

nichole-sumpter - keep laughing. here's the next chapter

little princess pea - I'm to cool for my shirt, no joking actually it's im too sexy but this story is too sexy for everyone!!! sry random moment

hiei's little dragon - i forgive you, i have evil parents as well.  Hermione's not too oblivious I hope, she is about to become unoblivious

litakino22 - thanks for the good review,, if Orlando isn't engaged you are my Goddess

Myra3 - what if they don't end up together?  actually they will and you will see scott's reaction

Rupert's Angel - i couldn't make Ron throw the paint, i'm sorry, it would have deteriorated the relationship and i needed them to become semi-friends, Madi and Ron.... the next chapter will reveal all.

thehalfbloodprincess - the draconess is gone

mara342- i do not count you as a stalker, i started counting Orlando Bloom pictures in my room, got up to 76 realized i still had two more walls to count and stopped

ronsluvr  - i will have some more romance in the next chapter, I can't promise how long it'll be.  I hear about ppl writing 15 pages and I'm like "i can't do that" i have so much extra-curricular so i like to keep my chapters relatively short so i can update more


	8. Draco Malfoy Enters

I apologize to everyone for the almost three week wait and the short chapter. I will explain in my author's notes.

**Chapter Eight**

Leaving the boys to get changed Hermione and Madi headed to the girl's washroom with their pyjamas tucked under their arms. "So?" asked Madi confidentially. Hermione sighed. She had known this was going to come up.

"So what?"

"You know," Madi was dying to know and her curiosity showed on her face.

"What about you?" Hermione asked quickly changing the subject.

"Me?" Madi blanched.

"Uh-huh, you and a certain boy. A boy named Harry."

Madi began to wring her pyjamas and glance around skittishly as if she could somehow escape. "How about we each tell each other after we hang out with the boys."

"Deal."

Unbeknownst to the girls, the guys were having a similar conversation.

"Spill Harry," demanded Ron.

"I actually agree with you on this, Ron," Scott said, "and Harry, what's going on with you and my sister?"

"Nothing."

"NOTHING?"

"Nothing…yet."

"I knew it," crowed Scott. "You better be nice to her," his voice took a serious tone. "I swear, if you do anything to her I will hurt you, bring you pain, you will wish you were in hell."

Harry visibly whitened then spoke to Ron, "I've met your soul mate. Here's a guy who's as over protective of his sibling as you are." Turning to Scott he asked, "Are you as over protective of Hermione as well as much as Ron is?"

"As well?" Scott was shocked someone else could be as protective of their friends and family as he was.

Harry told him, "You should have seen Ron in fourth year. He practically challenged this guy to a fight. I mean all Victor – that's the guy – had done was take Hermione to the Yule Ball."

"Hermione went with a boy to the Yule Ball!?!?" Scott roared.

_I was right_ Harry thought to himself and began furiously muttering about "dunderheads who should mind their own business."

"Nothing happened between them," Ron quickly interjected but then realized he didn't know if anything had.

"No, we just danced." Hermione confided in Madi. "I mean he was a sweet guy and all but, there wasn't really a spark. Actually I guess I only did it to make Ron jealous, I had a bit of a crush on him."

"Really?" asked Madi feigning surprise. She had sensed that there was something Hermione wasn't letting on about Ron but wasn't quite sure of herself. As much as she would have loved to have Hermione as a sister-in-law Scott just wasn't right for Hermione. "I think he's kind of cute."

Hermione's head jerked around sharply and she stared accusingly at Madi. Her voice on the other hand came out as if she couldn't have cared less, "So you think you might like him?"

"Nah, but I think you might." Madi ducked quickly as Hermione sent a tube of toothpaste hurtling towards her.

The group came towards the chapel at midnight in their socks so as not to wake others up whose part of the vigil took place later that night. They silently made their way to the small room off of the large church and prepared to spend the next hour in prayer and contemplation. Settling down in the wooden pews none of the five teenagers looked at each other. They mutely prayed for world peace, the end of abortion, and aid for the sick. They thought about the past and what they had done to make a difference in the world and what they planned to do for the future. Near the end of their hour their reflections began to wander towards people and their feeling for them. Unfortunately, none of the tangled emotions were able to unravel themselves and they still remained oblivious to their true perceptions of the others were.

As they quietly shuffled out Ron whispered, "To the girls washroom."

Once the grey door of the bathroom was firmly shut Scott looked around in wonder. "I always supposed you'd have fluffy couches and plants and pristine towels." Hermione and Madi guffawed while Ron and Harry shared a smile. Scott turned around in the small, cubicle filled room. "What, didn't you guys think that?" he questioned Harry and Ron.

"Not since we were twelve, answered Harry.

"I don't want to know."

They pulled the towels, not quite as white as Scott had imagined them, off of the racks and placed them onto the linoleum floor. None of them wanted to sit on it directly. Leaning up against the wall Harry casually asked, "So, who's up for a game of truth or dare?" Everyone quickly agreed and as Harry had proposed the game he got to ask the first person. "Ron, truth or dare?"

Ron hastily answered, "Dare." He hoped that Harry would dare him to kiss Hermione.

"I dare you to drink water from the toilet." Ron frowned and looked dubiously towards the cubicle door. As he pushed the swinging door open his features hardened as his resolve grew. Determinedly he ducked his head into the bowl of the toilet and took a gulp. With a mischievous grin on her face Madi dashed forward, and pushed his face back into the toilet. She then pulled down the lever and held his head while the toilet flushed. Ron pulled his head out of the toilet allowing his soaking hair to plaster itself to his head. His face began to turn red until she let out a tinkling laugh.

"I've always wanted to do that, it's mean, I'm really sorry but ever since I read about it happening to kids and never actually saw it get done, I have had the urge to flush the toilet while someone's head was stuck in it. That was the first time the opportunity arose. I also have always wanted to cut off somebody's eyelashes when they were sleeping or maybe shave their eyebrows so don't take it personally." She gasped for air after this long-winded statement that she had delivered without a pause. Ron nodded slowly then asked,

"Madi, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said defiantly praying that he wouldn't give her anything as bad as Harry had given him, but the choices were limited, being in a bathroom.

Ron was a nice person and had immediately forgiven Madi for her little stunt; he decided to play matchmaker, "I dare you to kiss Harry for three minutes in the boys bathroom."

Madi looked at Harry shyly then nodded towards the door. Once they were gone the boys and Hermione laughed, "three minutes!" exclaimed Hermione, I bet they'll be back in half-an-hour at the earliest."

"So, Hermione, truth or dare?" asked Scott.

Hermione paused, she had an inkling that Scott liked her and didn't want to be forced to kiss him. Slowly she formed the word, "truth" and spoke it aloud.

"Who do you like?"

Hermione stayed silent. She didn't truthfully know who she liked. If she said that they'd call her a liar and make her pick someone. She was attracted to the pair of boys but didn't want to pick either out and make the other jealous. "Draco Malfoy," she replied hesitantly then smiled brightly. "He's absolutely gorgeous and when he calls me a Mudblood it makes my knees go weak and I'd do almost anything to hear him say it again."

She wanted to give herself a cookie. Ron had this look of absolute disgust etched in his features and Scott's mouth was hanging open in shock. He had been sure she'd say him. Hermione knew she had done her job well and had thoroughly convinced the boys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** So there's the next chapter. There will be one more chapter after this dealing with 24 Hours of Hope, it was originally only suppposed to be one chapter but stuff just kept happening.

Please read the story Mage-Aurian 's story. It's on its first chapter and has a pretty good start.

I took so long to update because I'm working two jobs. Not by choice mind you. It was just that I didn't tell Laura Secord I got a job at Wal Mart until a week after I'd been working at Wal Mart and they wanted two weeks notice so I've been working every single night, plus my mom is insane and expects me to get really good grades, and I'm on Student Council, SHOUT, and am starting a United Way Chapter at our school. Plus, I'm Georgia' sister and she demands lots of attention.

I don't think anyone actually reads all this rambling because in your reviews nobody gave me a reason for Draco to hate the Weasleys, so please try to do so I have this great story idea. I will give you credit.

**Shout Outs to Reviewers:**

Thank you balewilyiel, mage-aurian, angel-within, Jessica-McConell, GwEnEtH, cherokeegirl47, sakura1221, actionmaster, nichole-sumpter, dancerrdw, thehalfbloodprincess, kelsey, litakino22, ronsluvr, passionflower24, and timorous for your positive and encouragingreviews theymake my day.

kirstyn - you think these chapters are long? lol. Thanks for the review

jeaniebeanie33 - even if Alexis does belong with Draco he won't really be in the story except for the slight mention above

the-dark-rose-of-insanity - I'm glad you love the characters. Don't be scared, they're not actually real people, you probably misunderstood my author's note. The names are real but the characters are completely made up, I stole some situations from my life though, The Defenestrator, being taught how to paint, the old man....

kazz - Please give me constructive criticism if you want to say that I can't write. It's one thing to be told you can't write but if you can tell me how I can improve my writing that would be helpful

ruperts angel - yes she refers to them as servants, not slaves. She's not against servantsonly slaves, she has no problem with Dobby working to clean up after her.I kinda guess that she should be all against it urright, I didn't really notice when I was writing. I'll fix that in my master copy, just not on here. OLD MAN is super funny and real. And hilarious in reality.

Akasha of Night - PIZZA forever!!!!

G0blet0fFire -silly old people make me laugh too.... HURRAH! we should be twins

RedAndGold4LeafClover - I'm glad you like this story even though you despise the pairing, check out my othher fic, it's a Hermione/Draco and I'm planning out a Ginny/Draco one


	9. I can't believe I forgot!

One quick thing. Hermione does NOT like DRACO! Just incase you didn't pick that up which means, yes, she lied

**Chapter Nine**

While the boys sat with their mouths open in shock Harry and Madi wandered in. Madi's blonde hair was mussed and Harry had a lipstick print halfway on and halfway off his mouth. She was giggling and leaning into him. Harry, slightly more restrained, noticed the dazed expressions on the boys' faces first. "What happened?" he asked not expecting Hermione to interrupt Ron's answer.

"Nothing, remember whenever you say something in Truth or Dare it stays within the circle," her eyes darted to the boys' and gave them threatening looks to say, 'don't you dare tell.'

Madi decided that it was time to break the tension in the room and that she would ask Hermione what had happened later. "Hey, Hermione, Scott, we forgot to tell Ron and Harry what we do every Christmas Eve."

Harry, sounding interested, asked, "What do you do?"

"We have a Kris Kringle," answered Scott still in a slight stupor. Ron was still staring glassily at the grey wall.

"We should draw names now," Hermione added firmly, glad that the subject had been changed. So, using toilet paper and Madi's eyeliner they wrote their names down. "Now, put them in the sink and close your eyes while I shuffle them around," continued Hermione bossily. When everyone had dutifully put his or her smudged name into the granite sink Hermione shifted the toilet paper squares using her hands and trying to avoid any spots where water still resided. "There!" she exclaimed, "everyone pick a name. Poker faces please."

Harry stepped up first and grabbed a square; he gingerly opened it but had to try hard to stop the grin from spreading across his features. He had drawn Madi. _I'll be able to show her how I feel_ he thought. _I will get her something that is almost as beautiful as she is._ Next came Hermione. She confidently reached for a name and pulled out Scott. _I hate shopping for boys; I'll probably get him a football, or a basketball, AHHH why couldn't I have picked Madi?_ Madi decided that her fate was to be next and quickly took a piece of toilet paper. "Harry" was written on it. She tittered and tried very hard not to look at him and give the game away. _Now I have an excuse to buy Harry a present, after all I couldn't have before, I barely knew him. I'll have to ask Hermione what he likes._ Scott reached into the sink and jerked a moniker out, if he hadn't been playing poker for years he may not have been able to hide his distaste. _Ron, eugh. I'll get him something crappy and cheap. No, I'll show Hermione I'm the better man and get him something good._ Even though Ron and Scott had managed to bridge some of their difficulties, neither could reconcile himself to the fact that the other liked Hermione. Ron had almost returned to normalcy but Hermione could hear him mumble under his breath, "ferret boy, why ferret boy?" every once and a while. With his eyes downcast he reached the sink and uncaringly pulled out a name. 'Hermione' read the sheet. Hermione, his heart soared, this was his chance to prove his love to her and beat out Malfoy and Scott. _I'll get her something perfect, something that she will love, and not a book. I'll buy her something that means something._

The teens sat in silence around the worn sink and continued to think of possible presents. They had specified that the presents should cost between seven and fifteen dollars but, many of the ideas they had were much more expensive. Hermione decided she had had enough 'fun' that night and was ready to cosy into her sleeping bag on the hard floor. She quietly whispered to Madi and Madi nodded her acquiescent. They stood up and said goodnight to the boys, Hermione with a nod and Madi with a kiss on Ron and Scott's cheeks. Harry's face began to redden from the neck up when Madi reached him. She didn't blush at all but stepped up to him, leaned in, and kissed him soundly on the lips. Harry's eyes glazed over and he began to smile somewhat stupidly, almost as if he was drunk. His eyes wandered happily and dazedly around the room until they met Scott's. He quickly sobered up and coughed.

Hermione looked slightly surprised by Madi's boldness but didn't say anything until they turned to leave; she then burst out with something completely off topic, "I am so stupid! I am the stupidest person I know. I can't believe I did this."

Scott reacted promptly with a jumble of soothing words and sounds. Ron cut to the quick and asked her, "What's wrong, Hermione?"

She turned into him and started to cry. "I forgot my pillow." Ron looked at Harry over Hermione's head and they tried to suppress their laughter. Typical Hermione. She worked so hard and never broke down and now; here she was, crying over an unremembered pillow.

"You can have my pillow," he offered her with sincere kindness.

"Really?" she sniffled.

"Yes, really."

"I wouldn't want to take it from you because you need it." Ron was about to propose that they share the pillow then remembered that boys and girls slept in different areas.

"It's alright, I'll survive. You need a pillow more than I do."

"Well, if you're sure," she said hesitantly.

"Positive." Ron thrust his orange pillow into Hermione's hands, took her by the shoulders and began to propel her out of the bathroom. "Go get some sleep now, and in the morning you'll wake up as gorgeous as you always are."

"I'm not gorgeous," she mumbled.

"You are!" Scott protested then, feeling slightly angry over the fact that Ron had beaten him at doing something nice for Hermione added, "and you can have my pillow too." She declined politely and with Madi walked towards Nessinger Hall.

**A/N** The HOTTEST guy ever gave me his pillow at my 24 Hours of Hope except I wasn't freaking out about it. He was so sweet and nice and HOT and also taught me how to paint, I split his deeds between Ron and Scott. His pillow smelled so nice and like him.... hint for Hermione's feelings the next chapter.

Hey Everybody, Sorry this took so long but I have to explain, I am not a writer. This is something I do if I have the time. I work 30 hours a week, I attend highschool full time and have an 89average, I'm on student council, I try to make sure i go out with my friends at least once every weekend, I have a life and a very busy life and that is why this is so short and taking so long.

I wan't huge on this chapter, It's kind of a filler, I promise next chapter will be more interesting. I think I promised that for this chapter but then I figured I really should update and decided to cut this chapter in half. It's almost a thousand words though!!!! I have no clue when I"m next updating.

**Shout Outs to Reviewers:**

Thanks to **dadswell, dancerrdw, thehalfbloodprincess **and **Balewilyiel **for your positive reviews and to **anonymous**and **kelsey** for making get up off my butt and write this chapter

**actionmaster --> **yes, Hermione lied! but it was essential, and who always tells the Truth in Truth or Dare?

**fuzzy wuzzy slipperzzz --> **wow! I can't believe how enthousiastic you are. I promise with a cherry on top and sprinkles for free that Ron and Hermione will end up together, that is, unless Scott ruins it

**nichole-sumpter** --> glad you like it, thanks for not having a problem with my sporadic updates

**MGoddess** --> nice title you've given yourself :) just joking, it's nice to have a loyal reader. Glad you liked the ending of this chapter

**ronsluvr** --> she doesn't actually like Draco. Don't worry, I won't try to steal him from you although you may have a bone to pick with Hermione

**Rupert's Angel** --> she doesn't actually like Draco but she also couldn't answer which one of them she liked because she's currently confused

**G0blet0fFire** --> another depressingly short chapter after a long wait

**litakino22** ---> we have a man getting professional on our hands. Glad you thought it was funny.

**don't ask -->** I currently have no plans for Draco physically visiting this story but maybe I could work it in somewhere

**GwEneTh -** don't hate Scott!!! he really is nice.

**absolutenutter -->** interesting that we had the same idea but your review was anonymous so I couldn't check your story out.

**The-Dark-Rose-Of-Insanity** --> was this update soon enough to get a big shiny Christmas tree bow? Glad you liked my most hilarious line

**fatsobunny -->** you read my authors notes! I'm so touched. I give you a make believe shortbread cookie (I love shortbread)

**colin taylor** --> after reading your review I realized that you're probably right and Madi should have introduced the game of truth or dare after all, that is more in with her character than Harry's. I will now justify Harry introducing it: Harry never had a normal kids life and never got to play Truth or Dare and he wanted to. I know, crappy justification and Madi should have done it, sorry. Scott's character lightening up was good, wasn't it? And Draco may come in, just because **don't ask** requested it but I'm not sure how to possibly bring him in


	10. The Smell of Boys

Chapter 10

Alexis watched from inside the chapel as the two girls left the bathroom. This was her chance. Tossing her hair she walked quickly into the girls bathroom.

Hermione and Madi tried to find a quiet corner in Nessinger Hall so they could catch up on each other's lives. After accidentally stepping on a few heads as they walked through the unlit room and apologizing profusely, they gave up and stepped on girls' heads, hands and feet without feeling remorseful. Laying out her squashy red sleeping bag Hermione sat on top of it thinking about the boys before Madi broke her chain of thought by ordering, "Hermione, into sleeping bag. NOW. We can't tell secrets if you're sitting on top, it's just not right."

Hermione quickly slipped in and laid her head down on the orange pillow. It smelled like boy. Boy is a very nice scent; it's hard to imagine if you haven't smelt it before but under the cologne there is a scent that smells warm and dusky, you want to be near it just to feel good. Snuggling her head into it she turned onto her side and decided that she would take the initiative and ask the first question. "So, Madison, what happened in the extra twenty-seven minutes you and Harry took?"

Without batting an eyelash or blushing, Madi promptly answered Hermione's enquiry, "Well, we left the room and, like you told us to, and headed to the little boys room." Taking interest in what Madi was telling her, Hermione sat up, propping her head on her hand and nodded encouragingly. Madi continued, "well we got there and he didn't do anything and I didn't do anything."

At this statement Hermione interrupted, "You obviously did something! You came back all mussed and so did Harry." Hermione couldn't help herself. This was usually the type of talk she avoided with Lavender and Parvati, however, she knew that Madi wouldn't make hurtful comments when it was her turn to talk and would understand her shyness with boys.

"We were looking at each other and then, simultaneously, we burst out laughing. It was such an awkward situation. Then he kissed me Hermione, and it was perfect. It was soft and sweet and the type of kiss every girl dreams about." She then tacked on sarcastically, "except the setting of course."

"I'm happy for you, I really am."

"What about you? I mean Ron seems to like you and, if you don't want Ron Scott's head over heels about you. Don't tell him I told you though, he doesn't want to ruin your friendship."

"I kind of thought Scott liked me but he's just not for me. I don't feel tingly when he's around," she admitted. Hermione realized that she in no way, shape or form liked Scott as anything more than a friend.

"It's too bad, I would love to have you as a sister in law."

"Madi! We're just sixteen, anyways, you'll always be my pretend sister."

Hermione continued to think about Ron and wondered if he'd noticed how their hands had brushed when he had given her the pillow and how nice his hands felt on her shoulders as he gently pushed her out of the room. When they fell asleep a short time later Hermione had buried her head deep in the orange pillow and dreamed of Ron. When she woke up she couldn't remember what she had dreamt about but knew it had been something good as she felt happy, safe and loved.

"Ahhhhh!!!" The boys ran out of the bathroom screaming. They almost fell over each other running down to the basement. When they reached the last step they stopped and took a breath.

"That was scary, mate," Ron breathed.

"I'm sorry I ever talked to her," Scott added.

"I had my eyes shut," admitted Harry.

Alexis had treated the three to an attempt at seduction. Needless to say she hadn't done a great job. Even though they were boys, and we all know what boys think about, they hadn't been able to put up with _that_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Authors Notes

First of all my most ginormous apology possible. I am super sorry I took so long but alas, my life is very very very busy. I don't know if I mentioned this before but I got kicked out of my house for alittle while, I work lotsa hours and, exams are going on right now. I know this is a very short chapter **but** I will be posting an equally short Chapter 11 tomorrow which makes a normal sized Chapter 10. Boys do smell good. I slept on the guys pillow who was hot (he came over and hung out at my locker all morning today) and it smelled like him and I had a ginormous crush on him last year (now we're just friends and he's eye candy). For all you people wanting the bushy hair back that I promised in chapter 8 i swear it's in the next chapter

Big thanks to mageaurian for looking over this chapter. She is super, especially gettingthis chapterback to me so soon after I'd given it to her. Read her story Saved and Enslaved but not the other one because she's ashamed of it and blames it on too much diet coke (6 L).

Shout Outs to Reviewers:  
**GwEnEtH** - thank you for your positive feedback and making me get off my butt and write a little bit  
**youno** - and how do u plan to make me? lol My imagination started running away and I had to update for fear of crazy Braveheart torture devices jks  
**luvergirlgranger** - Ron and Scott will fight but not for a little bit more  
**TheDaughterofKings** - I updated! not for christ's sake though, please! you're right, she probably should have been Protestant but I feel that Hermione is a minority with brains and all so she can be a minority Catholic. Plus I didn't want to anger any Church of Englanders by getting their religion wrong, so I stuck with one I knew. Maybe Harry can become a Buddhist, I just did that in Religion class :P  
**Rupert'sAngel** - thanks for the positive awesome feedback, I love you!  
**ronsluvr - **I know I said Scott was overprotective but I think that he's just jealous of people being with Hermione. Plus he likes Harry so.... I know there should have been a scene but it just didn't work in. Maybe he was still to stunned about the Draco anouncement?

**kelseyp23** - Stories are a way to express your views about things in life. I believe abortion is wrong and that it is murder to kill a child. Obviously you don't. Then again shouldn't you have objected to Hermione praying for world peace because I'm sure some people are anarchists. You can't write something unbiasedly. Tamora Pierce is a very feminist writer. Terry Goodkind is a very capatilistic guy. CS Lewis' entire Narnia series is based on the Bible. Uncle TOm's Cabin a statement against racism. Stories need to be opinionated and Ihope that some people may think twice about what they choose to the living being inside of them when they stop and think about it. So many people out there want a baby and can't have one, give the kid a chance for life. After all thinkof anyoneyou knowwho's been adopted. I know a few and they are eternally grateful to their birth parents for choosing to allow them to live.If you know anyone who's adopted just ask them if they think they should have been killed. I'm glad you like my story, please keepreading. This isn't a rant at you it's just an opinion andI'm very opinionated. I appreciate all the reviews you've given me.

**Balewilyiel -** what's a spree? that line cracked me up too...  
**litakino22** - aha but that's why they would be embarassed, they were _dared_ to kiss each other, they didn't do it strictly voluntarily so this is a new excuse in a way for them until they finally openly get together  
**lilmizzflirtaous -** updated as soon as i could which, unfortunately for you wasn't that soon  
**fuzzy wuzzy slipperzzz **- let's form a pillow forgetting club! I'm so happy he's now your boyfriend  
**eMeRaLd'S gUrl** - it took the month but i promise an update for tomorrow  
**Kristina** - glad you liked it so much  
**actionmaster** - i know i take forever.... was that constructive criticism? please let me know what you think of the chapters. I'm updating again tomorrow so be happy and do a dance  
**dancerrdw** - thanks for the encouragement  
**nichole-sumpter** - I was slow so I'll hurry up by posting a chapter tomorrow

One Last Author's Note : I was thinking, If I'm on 39 people's authors alerts lists, shouldn't you all review, look it's a pretty button below. I added rhinestones, just imagine clicking it :P


	11. Oh Daddy Dear You Know You're Still Numb...

**Chapter Eleven**

Hermione tried to bury her head deeper into the pillow when she realized the lights had been turned on and people were up and talking. She sat bolt upright. People were awake before her. This had never happened to Hermione, she always had things to do, after all, if she wanted to be Head Girl and get good grades she needed all the hours in the day she could possibly use. _Oh my goodness, what am I doing here, I have to go home and study, right now_. With urgency she got up and began to shake Madi. "Madi, we have to go. Wake up." Madi mumbled in her sleep. "Up, now!" said Hermione loudly. When this had no effect on the sleeping girl she went to extreme measures. Grabbing the ends of Madi's sleeping bag she pulled, hard. The yellow sleeping bag came off with one tug and Madi quickly curled into the fetal position.

"It's so cold," she muttered groggily. Opening in her eyes she realized she was no longer in her sleeping bag. "Hermione, where's my sleeping bag?" she asked in a scratchy voice.

"I needed to wake you up, so I took it. This is an emergency. We have to go home now," Hermione told her in strained tones.

At the word emergency Madi eyes focused and she asked Hermione in a concerned voice, "What happened, is anyone hurt?"

"No, I just have to go home. I am behind on my studying, days behind. Plus if you look at the fact that we are not in classes right now, I am almost a week behind because I should be studying then."

Madi didn't completely agree with Hermione but she knew how important grades were to her friend. "It's okay," she said soothingly, trying to erase the panicked expression on Hermione's face. "I'll go get the boys, phone your dad to pick us up."

Hermione swiftly walked to the Church office to use the phone while Madi headed down to the basement. It took her a while but eventually the boys were shuffling up the stairs towards the front foyer.

Hermione bit her lip apologetically when her four friends came into sight. "I am sorry about this. Just when it comes to school sometimes I get panicked."

Ron and Scott were staring at her. Their jaws were dropped. Hermione noticed and self-consciously fingered her hair. Then she realized what they were looking at. She had forgotten to renew her straightening charm before they left school and it had worn off. Her hair, as brown and bushy as ever, had the added appeal of bed head. It stuck out at odd angles; some parts half curls, some parts frizzy; all of it was a mess.

"What did you do to your hair?" Scott asked incredulously.

"This is my hair."

"I liked it better before, you should put it straight."

Ron noticed the hurt Hermione was trying to keep from appearing on her face. He walked up to her and tugged on a curl. "I like it like this. It's who you are."

Hermione smiled appreciatively. She loved how Ron always tried to make her feel beautiful and loved, even if she wasn't that pretty. She reached out to squeeze his hand so that he would know his gesture hadn't been missed.

Ron could not believe Scott had said Hermione should change her hair. If he had known her for so long he should have known that the one thing Hermione was sensitive about was her hair, and her grades of course.

"WHY ARE YOU HOLDING MY DAUGHTER'S HAND?" a voice roared from behind them.

Ron quickly dropped Hermione's hand and took a step back. "I, uh, ummm," he stuttered, trying to get the right words out.

"Oh Daddy, don't be silly," Hermione said while reaching up to kiss on him on the cheek. "You'll always be my favourite. Now come, we have to get home, I do have to study you know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Notes** - I think this is the first time I've ever updated two days in a row. Hurrah! And nine reviews all in one day. I'm sorry to all those people who I made feel guilty, but hey, I'll use it again if it makes you review.I felt Hermione was getting slightly out of character in the previous chapters so I thought this chapter would bring her back. Tell me what you think. Is this something Hermione would do or should I have left her the way she was? I know this chapter was short but it was really supposed to be a part of chapter 10 but I felt you'd like two short chapters better because I could get 10 out quicker. Actually I only updated so fast because I was in a good mood. I got the highest mark in my entire English class takes a bow sorry to brag but I was so excited.

**Shout Outs To Reviewers** You guys rock and make me smile and give me a reason to leave my MSN on constantly even though it makes that annoying beeping noise.  
**Whisperkey** - The end of the chapter went back to the beginning. Alexis is a ho and I needed to get rid of her so now the guys don't like her and I don't think she will be appearing again in the story.  
**dancerrdw** - did you see how fast this update was??? smile!  
**Madizon** - hot guys always smell good. It COULD be that they exude sexiness or, this is my theory, that they have to smell good in order to be hot. After all, even if someone is good looking and they're smelly, you don't label them as being hot. Like shaggy hair, smelling nice is a necessary part of gorgeousity  
**fatsobunny** - I don't blame you or your computer. Thanks for taking the time to review, wasn't trying to make you feel guilty. Ron will not get horrid things, Alexis is GONE for good.  
**hpchick13** - well thank you for taking the time to review and being so nice about my story. If you feel so inclined you could leave another review, lol. Whatever you feel like  
**Grint'sBestGal - **First off I love your name. Secondly, out of all the apologies for not reviewing I have to say yours was the best. I accept it and offer you my forgiveness. jks. I updated soon! This is very unlike me though so don't get used to it.  
**Timorous** - HErmione hasn't quite figured out she likes Ron yet. They still have the whole platonic thing going. If you ever fall for a guy friend you might understand. You think you like him but you're friends so you don't know if you actually do and when you decide that you do you don't know if you want to act on it... etc. 23 more chapters is a lot. This story was originally supposed to be a one-shot but that one-shot became the last chapter of my story. I made an outline. It was eleven chapters. Currently I have just finished chapter 4. So look forward to at least 7 more chapters. maybe a few more  
**Mara342** - I totally understand the highschool. I'm assuming you're in the middle of exams right now too. I DESPISE accounting, but I love English. If you find reviewing repetitive try to tell me what specific thingsyou like about each chapter and what parts you didn't like or didn't think fit.Ifyou feel like just telling me happy thoughts though I don't mind, honestly. Constructive criticism pssht who needs it when you have nice reviewers? lol I probably need it badly  
**sakura1221- **short and sweet. I like to think slow and steady wins the race. this update I ran like the rabbit though

Look for an update next week sometime. I figured I should try to update at least once a week and finishe the story in two or three months. Please press the pretty review button. Gives readers puppy dog eyes


	12. The Difficulties of Winter Clothing

Are you guys ready to tar and feather me? I'm sorry. That's about all I can say. I got really bored at this chapter, this one and the next one have to happen but i don't particularily like them, that's why they're taking so long, sorry agian. Plus my comp was down for a month. And i'm working 40 hours a week. And going to highschool. And getting good grades. And involved in like every extra-curricular thing ever invented and I'll shut up and let you read hte story

* * *

For the next two days Hermione feverishly laboured on her schoolwork. She kept her bushy head bent over her desk and refused to come down to attend meals. Ron and Harry weren't too concerned, as they were used to her study habits. Madi and Scott, however, were a completely different matter. Madi continuously brought over cookies and tarts that she had baked with her mother. Scott took to hanging around in the front hall until even Mr. Granger became frustrated with him and told him politely, yet firmly, to leave. Scott would slowly walk across the snow-covered lawn that was already patterned with his footsteps.

Finally Madi had had enough. "Hermione Granger," she said sternly but with no trace of anger in her voice, "enough is enough. You have studied for two entire days. Christmas break is a time to take a break, hence the name. Besides, tomorrow's Christmas Eve and I know you haven't slipped out at all to go and get a present for your Kris Kringle." With these words she snatched the parchment off of Hermione's desk and refused to give it back. When Hermione finally acquiesced to come shopping Madi asked tentatively, "Why is all your work written on parchment with a quill?"

Thinking quickly, Hermione answered, "I'm doing a project on witchcraft for my American History class. We have to investigate the Salem Witch Trials. Actually, I found it remarkable that out of all the magistrates at the trials Samuel Sewall was the only one to ever publicly apologize to the families of those who had lost members to unjust persecution. And on that note, what ever happened to Abigail –"

"Good to see you know all your info," Madi told her, "Now I _know_ you don't have to study any more. I won't believe you if you say that you need to read more."

Hermione muttered grumpily but was persuaded to leave her room. "Hermione!" Ron yelled, "You've come back to the world of the living."

"I always do," she replied sweetly. Ron chuckled and pulled her into an affectionate headlock. "Ron let go of me. Honestly! Madi, help, you pulled me from my studying to be subjected to this? Fine." She tried to turn her head around to face Ron but was unable to do so. In her sternest voice she addressed him. "Ronald Weasley, if you do not let go of me this very instant I will resort to drastic measures."

He smiled and whispered into her hair, "I'm stronger than you here, and, since we're out of school you can't work any magic on me."

Hermione didn't bother to respond. She just bit him. Not expecting that type of attack from the normally verbose and bookish girl he was unprepared for the feeling of teeth sinking into his hand.

"Good God, you're not a vampire," Madi said laughing.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm in pain!" Ron screamed effeminately. He released her from his hold swiftly and began to hop backwards. Ron tripped over the glass coffee table and ended up sprawled on the couch.

"Serves you right." Hermione smiled wolfishly at Ron whose eyes had opened wide.

"You're smiling like Malfoy, that's worse than biting."

"Well, imitation is the highest form of flattery."

Ron squirmed uncomfortably then began to beg her. "Hermione, come to your senses, Malfoy is a git."

Inwardly Hermione felt a little pleased with herself. She hastily battened down the feeling and felt an instant of remorse over how selfish she was being. Hermione knew it wasn't right to let Ron's jealousy about Draco please her but it made her heart beat slightly faster to think about and recall his expression of envy and resentment.

Strolling slowly over to Ron she bent over his prone body and gently stroked his back. "Oooh, is Mama's little baby hurt? Did that nasty girl injure you?"

"You termagant," were the words spoken by Ron, lacking all viciousness. He flipped over onto his back and held onto her arms. "I know I asked for it and deserved it, but you're going to pay for it." Rolling over he pulled her under him and began to tickle her. Hermione was writhing and in tears when Harry finally pulled Ron off of her.

"Ron stop, who will _check_ our homework if you treat our beautiful lady this way. Please forgive him Hermione." This apology was delivered in saccharine tones and Hermione knew that it was just part of the playful banter which had begun to grow between the trio. Not only were the triad bound by their adventures, they had begun to grow into the easy friendship that came with time.

"Right you all, get bundled up," ordered Madi. "Scott's standing outside and it's quite cold. We'll probably have to wait for a bus."

"They don't just come when you need them?" enquired Ron. Harry snorted.

"No. They come at certain times. That's why the Knight Bus scared me so badly."

"Oh… that's terrible, it must take forever to get anywhere."

"Don't you take the bus at home," asked Madi.

"No, I-"

"His mum drives him," interrupted Harry.

The four trooped to the door where they had a minor skufuffle attempting to put on their winter gear. Harry, whose jacket was two sizes too big for him was having difficulty bending over to put on his boots, Madi couldn't find her glove and Ron couldn't tie h is hat on while wearing mittens. Hermione had had no difficulty getting into her outdoor trappings and was calmly waiting for the Ron, Harry and Madi at the bus stop with Scott.

"You are hopeless!" Scott exclaimed, "There is an art to putting on winter clothing."

Hermione smiled slightly at his scolding tone and stepped in to help him with his explanation. "Step one: sit on the stairs and pull on your boots. Step two: pull on your coat. Step three – "

"Hermione," Ron moaned, "you're doing the whole walking textbook thing again. Stop, please."

Before Hermione had a chance to retort a red double-decker bus pulled up at the stop. "Ron," she whispered urgently, pass me your money, I'll sort it out for you."

"No," he whispered back fiercely. "I promised my dad I'd try to do everything myself."

"You know this will be a repeat of the time he tried to light a fire, don't you?"

"But he did light it."

Hermione sighed and decided to leave Ron to his fate. She didn't mind taking her time.

* * *

**A/N - **Ok kind of pointless but a little cute.

GOOD NEWS - remember the pillow guy? Well, I WENT TO SEMI WITH HIM! That's a big dance. Anyway he's hot but i don't like him. Ohter good news. I GOT ASKED TO PROM! (I'm in grade 11 so that's a big deal at my school)

Story time - lets say while i was trying to get around to updating this i wrote 3 1/2 long chapters of a Bill/Hermione fic and wrote 3 random scenes from a Blaise.hermione fic which is going to be sooooooooooo HOT

**Shout outs to my lovely reviewers:**

Thank you dancerrdw, luvergirlgranger, pippin-chan, mage-aurian, hipchick, fatsobunny, nichole-sumpter, cherokeegirl, and Grint's Best Girl for your wonderful reviews that made me do a happy dance around my room

**Timorous** - definately cute. he likes her just the way she is. except she isn't as fat as bridget jones.  
**GwEnEtH - **you're awesome, just wanted to let you know that you're the person who prods me into writing  
**kirstyn - **a ROn for everyone but me, I got dibs on Bill or Blaise.  
**RedandGold4LeafClovers - **i don't really get hte heeheeing but if it makes u happy that's good and I'll take it in a goodway towards my story  
**Ruperts Angel - **boys do smell nice, as long as they're not sweaty. Thanks for the reviews on characterization


	13. A Fully Muggle Experience

**A/N **I know I disappeared for 9 months (don't worry I'm not pregnant) but I finally got around to updating my story :) I am a very very laissez-faire person, I know you all know by now. Hopefully you've taken the time to read the other stories that I have posted in my missing nine months (You haven't ? Shame on you!).I like this chapter more than I originally supposed I would. Enjoy. Then review!

**Chapter 13**

The mall struck Ron speechless. He was used to the busy and crowded streets of Diagon Alley, not the angry customers pushing and shoving while listening to Christmas music. Everything about it amazed him, the bright signs, the escalators, and even the vending machines. Hermione tugged on his arm to get him to move.

"Ron," she murmured, "you're a Muggle, remember? Act like one."

Nodding his acquiescence he tried to put on a bored expression. Hermione wanted to stay with him, to make sure nothing happened to him, but it was tradition for everyone to split up so nobody would know who got whom in the Kris Kringle. Realizing she wouldn't be able to she asked him, "What do you do if you get lost in Diagon Alley? When you're a child that is?"

"We go to Ms. Mabley's Lost and Found."

"Well, if you get lost in here there's a Customer Service Desk right at the entrance to the mall. Just go there and tell them to page me."

"Don't worry Hermione, I have it under control." His assurances grated her nerves and she twisted her hands while still attempting to appear to have confidence in him.

"Alright then," Madi said. "You have two hours. Be in line for Santa Claus, or else." She attempted a mock glare at her friends, Harry laughed.

Scott knew exactly what he was buying Ron. He'd thought about it and knew that he had to do something that would make Hermione happy. He'd come to a conclusion. As a child he'd always wanted a pet, his mother had point blank refused. Even if Ron's mother made him get rid of the pet, at least he'd attempted to make a friendly gesture. Seeing the neon sign proclaiming 'Perfect Pets' he turned into the store. A _Perfect Pets_ employee shortly ambushed him; a slender redheaded girl approached him.

"Hi. Welcome to _Perfect Pets_. My name is Kim. Can I help you find something?"

Scott grinned. Christmas had come early, not only would he have a perfect present for Ron, so that Hermione would like him over the break, he'd have the number of this girl to have somebody to fool around with until summer vacation.

"Actually you can help me. I'm looking for a tarantula for a friend of mine..."

Harry wandered through a large department store. He had no idea what he was going to buy for Madi. He wanted it to be nice but didn't want to buy her jewellery. Unfortunately, that was the only thing he could think of. Seeing a lady wearing an excessive amount of make-up standing at the counter he decided to ask her for ideas. Even if she was old and attempting to look young, at least she was female.

"Excuse me," he requested politely.

"Yes dearie? What can I do for you?" She smiled and waddled towards Harry.

"I need help," he requested awkwardly – the hero in Harry could save the world, but he couldn't buy a girl a Christmas gift. "I have to buy a Christmas present – for a girl." His cheeks reddened with embarrassment. "She's not my girlfriend," he tried to explain, "well she could be, I mean-"

The powdered sales lady cut in. "I know exactly what you mean, pumpkin. And I know just what to do."

Ron had bought his gift for Hermione and was now wandering the mall, ogling the different displays. He had been shocked as he passed the lingerie store. He new girls wore bras and underwear, he hadn't realized it could be so lacy, and have so many strings. The main surprise had been how brazenly it was displayed. Beautiful models with airbrushed bodies stared provocatively out of the posters. "They call it underwear because it's supposed to go under what you wear," he muttered, "the lack of modesty shown by the women caused him to look away hurriedly. Ron had been enchanted with stories of the great magician Merlin when he was younger, however, the two characters in the story that had fascinated him beyond all else were King Arthur and Sir Gawain; the two most chivalrous, noble knights, in the existence of human kind. Quixotic at heart, Ron new that upholding the code of honour would be how he would try to live his life.

He had looked at a map of the mall and realized it was shaped like a wheel; the spokes were pathways towards the centre, the hub of the wheel. It appeared as if all he had to do was follow any path and he would find Santa Claus in the middle. He began his walk towards the centre, confident in his ability to reach Santa without asking directions. He reached the centre of the mall, or what he believed to be the centre, but no jolly old man wearing a suit was in sight. Puzzled he took another look around, and then decided to walk in another direction. Eventually he gave himself up for lost. The one thing he had managed to find was the information desk.

"Attention customers, if there is a Hermione Granger in the mall please come to the information desk to meet with your party." Hermione jerked upright from the counter she had been browsing at.

"Ron…" she groaned. She had already purchased her gift for Kris Kringle so had nothing to hinder her quick walk towards the desk.

"Hermione!" She heard Ron's anxious voice. "I thought you'd gotten lost or kidnapped, what took you so long? We agreed to meet here half an hour ago."

Hermione was about to open her mouth in a tirade against his unjust accusation when he quickly muttered, "I'm really sorry, I was just so embarrassed, I couldn't tell the lady that I'd gotten lost." Hermione forgave him instantly, she squeezed his hand so he would know and began to lead him to the Christmas exhibit.

"I was here!" Ron exclaimed. "There's no Santa Claus here though."

"It's actually downstairs, Ron," Hermione explained.

"There aren't any stairs around here."

"Actually," she explained patiently. "We have something called an elevator. Remember that, your dad will love it."

"What does it do?" Ron asked the question as they stepped into the crowded elevator. The doors shut. "We're in a box! It's magical!"

"Just wait," Hermione told him.

As the elevator began to drop Ron panicked. "We're all going to die! We're falling." Ron grabbed people and shook them, then made a desperate attempt to shoulder the elevator door.

Hermione spoke to the bewildered shoppers, "I'm really sorry. He's quite mad, I have him out of the asylum for the day." With that the doors opened Ron fell out; collapsing on the floor.

"Was that pay back Hermione?" he gasped.

"Oh no," she said saccharinely. "Remember you told me you wanted to be exposed to Muggle things?" Then she flounced towards the glistening replica of the North Pole.

**A/N** And there it is. I don't have a beta for this story but I assure you I'm looking into it. As I'm no longer allowed to do personal thank yous down here, I'll try to reply to your reviews. That you ARE leaving ;) Hint for next chapter – prezzies and mistletoe!


End file.
